James
by Moonlight0
Summary: One of James vicitms before Bella


I stopped at the corner and glanced around. I knew James was around here, I took a deep breath, to him it would look like I was nervous, but it helped me pinpoint the exact street he went down. I loved the power I had received after I had been changed into a vampire. I could make myself look, smell, and feel like a human; I could even make it sound like I had a heartbeat. My skin could be human soft instead of the granite hard I was used to. If I was ever in any trouble, I could change back faster then most prey could react. I glanced around again, and rubbed my arms as if I was cold and took off down the street. I kept glancing around nervously. As I drew closer to where James was standing, I glanced over my shoulder looking back at the way I had come. When I turned back around James was standing inches from me. I let out a gasp and made my false heartbeat accelerate letting the scent of my fear pollute the air. I took a hurried few steps back making it look like I was going to stumble and fall. James let a small smile touch his lips, happy that he had scared his prey so easily. I let my breath come faster as I backed slowly away, not taking my eyes off him as he followed. I turned to run, working hard to remember I was pretending to be human; I let my feet stumble a little before I tripped. I lay pretending to be stunned on the sidewalk as my breath came faster with a slightly hysterical sound to it. I went to push myself up when I felt a hand wrap around my arm and yank me to my feet. I let out a terrified gasp and struggled trying to break free. I cried out in false pain as he grabbed my other my other arm and jerked me around to look at him. I stared into his blood red eyes and let my eyes widen in shock and fear. The fear I felt was real, I knew deep, deep down that I had nothing to be afraid of but the images that I thought I had banished from my head swam in front of me.

I was remembering the night I had been changed. I could smell the house burning and instead of seeing James in front of me, I could see my brother running toward me sobbing. The horrible monster that had broken into our house had already killed my parents. I grabbed my brother's hand and we ran towards the forest. I turned to see the boy look toward us, suddenly he disappeared as I turned around again I saw him standing right in front of us. I pushed my brother to the side yelling at him to run as I ran in the opposite direction. The creature smiled, and suddenly I was flying. I landed on my back in the dirt; the boy grabbed my wrists and hauled me to my feet. I was sobbing, as he looked me in the eye. His eyes were blood red and it terrified me. He smiled as he bent down and kissed my cheek, I trembled which made him laugh. He let go of my wrists and went to straighten. Suddenly he lunged, I landed on my back again with him on top of me he sunk razor sharp teeth into my throat. I screamed in fear and pain.

I came back to the present as James smiled and snaked an arm around my waist pulling me close. He bent down toward my face and inhaled deeply. He trembled slightly and I knew the smell of me was making his thirst unbearable. His other arm snaked up my back and his fingers tangled in my hair. He yanked my head back and I whimpered in pain. James bent down and kissed my neck, I trembled as fear coursed through me. James sighed, and pulled me tighter against his body crushing me against his chest. He let out a small growl as he kissed my neck again. I felt the tears that had welled up in my eyes slowly roll down my cheeks. James slightly raised his head I could see his red eyes shining in the glow from the streetlamp behind him. He bent forward and licked the tear off my check. My breath was coming in quick gasps and I struggled to make myself a vampire again. James drew his head back again and then he lunged. His teeth sank into my throat and I screamed in pain and fear. The terror broke the bonds on my mind and I let my vampire self flood over me. Before James could realize what was happening I shoved him off of me. He went flying into the side of the building knocking some of the bricks loose. I felt the strength and energy build up inside of me, as I became a vampire again. James snarled low in his throat and charged at me I leaped to the side but he grabbed my arm and flung me into the wall of the building. I then realized that James had been trained to fight and I had no chance of beating him. I pushed my self up and spun bringing my fist up to strike James in the face but James was faster. He grabbed my wrist snapping it and twisted my arm up behind my back while grabbing me neck with his other hand. I froze. If I moved my shoulder would be dislocated and James would snap my neck. The injuries wouldn't kill me but they would make it impossible for me to escape. James put his mouth to the hollow behind my ear. He bit and ripped the skin around my ear in three quick bites. I shrieked in pain. The venom on his teeth was harmless but it burned as it hit my veins. I shrieked louder as he bit me again. My vampiric voice rose two octaves making the windows around us shatter. James let me go wincing at the sound of my voice. I jumped away from him and spun but James tackled me. He knelt on top of me and started ripping at my face and neck with his teeth. I screamed in fear and pain, but my struggles grew weaker and my vision blurred as the venom flooded through me. James was still ripping at my neck as I sunk into unconsciousness.


End file.
